This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The HAAS-MRI study includes 575 MRI scans taken on a sub-sample of the Honolulu Asia Aging Study participants. The HAAS cohort is based on the Honolulu Heart Program cohort. HAAS has been funded since 1991 by the Laboratory of Epidemiology, Demography and Biometry (Contact: Dr. LJ Launer), Intramural Research Program, National Institute on Aging, in collaboration with the Pacific Health Research Institute (PI, Dr. L. White). Briefly, at baseline in 1965 the cohort included 8006 Japanese-American men born between 1900 and 1919, living on the island of Oahu, Hawaii. After baseline, the men were re-examined in 1968-70 and 1971-74. These three mid-life examinations focused on assessment of cardiovascular risk factors. In 1991-93 as a part of the HAAS, a fourth exam of all surviving members of the cohort (n=3734;80% response) was conducted to study diseases in the elderly. In 1994-1996, 2701 participants (84% response) participated in a fifth exam. In the fourth and fifth exams, all participants were tested for cognitive function, and sub-sample was diagnostically assessed for dementia. During the fifth exam cycle, MRI was performed on 575 men. The MRI participants included a random sample, with an oversampling of those with prevalent dementia (excluding the severely demented who might not be able to undergo the procedure), those with cognitive impairment not meeting criteria for dementia, those with APOE4 genotype, those with clinical stroke, and those at the oldest ages. The MRI protocol included a 3D coronal SPGR (TE 4;TR 23;FoV 22x22;matrix 256 x 256;slice thickness 1,6;pixel size 0,8594 mm x 0.8594) implemented on a GE 1,5 Tesla magnet. We will examine risk factors for, and consequences of various characteristics of the brain as described by advanced post-processing techniques.